


Cappuccino Donut Kisses

by SciFi_Warrior



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFi_Warrior/pseuds/SciFi_Warrior
Summary: What happens after episode GMM 1185?Rhett and Link go to practice kissing, but it leads into something more.





	Cappuccino Donut Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read or edited.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. While the characters are based on the likeness of Rhett and Link, this story is meant for fun and not intended as a reflection on reality. Any resemblance to actual events is purely co-incidental (even if I do reference some actual quotes, the context is very different). I’m not very good at writing disclaimers, so I hope you get the drift.
> 
> I spelt doughnuts as donuts for this story, because they specifically referred to the food chain Dunkin' Donuts in the episode of GMM 1185.
> 
> I originally put this on my Tumblr (new-philosopher) first, as I usually put my writing on Tumblr first.

Rhett enters their shared dressing room and shuts the door behind him. Link turns to him and smiles, saying “I think the crew enjoyed their donuts, even if we did use more than we needed for the chocolate éclair. It’s good that we can give them nice things to eat and not just waste a bunch of food on nasty stuff.”

Rhett smirks. “Although I find watching you do nasty stuff is a lot of fun and it gets a lot of views when do it.”

“You think we should do more nasty stuff?” Link asks.

Rhett chuckles. “Depends on what you mean by nasty.” He steps forward into Link’s personal space and lowers his voice. “How come you didn’t want me to bite the end when you were eating the donuturrito?”

Link looks up at Rhett, his blue eyes catching in the light. “It’s getting a bit too close for comfort man.” He looks away, suddenly seeming intrigued by the diving helmet sitting on their shelf.

Rhett frowns. “You were fine when we lady and tramped the marshmallow.”

Link, looks back at Rhett,“Yeah, but the distance between our faces was further for that.” He turns away again “I was worried when we ate it’d compress and get too close.”

Rhett putts his hands on Link’s shoulders, getting his attention. “C’mon brother, if we are going to kiss at the end of the season we need to get used to being close to each other’s faces.” He gently squeezes Link’s shoulders.

Link looks into Rhett’s soft smiling eyes and takes a deep breath. “You’re right. I know we said our first kiss should be on camera, but I think I’m just going to get traumatised. Maybe we should practice it beforehand?”

Rhett pauses, looks away thinking, then back to Link. “I think that perhaps we can record the practice on our cameras here in private. We told our wives that the kiss will be for entertainment, and this’ll be proof of that. Also, that way we’ll still have our first kiss recorded. We don’t have to show it if we don’t want to.”

Link nods. “I think we should do it.” He gets his phone out of his pocket.

Rhett looks surprised. “Like, right now?”

“Yeah”

“OK then. Wait here, I’ll go get a slightly better camera” Rhett dashes out to get a portable video camera. He comes back and Link has got his phone set up. It takes them a little while, but eventually they’ve got both their phones and the video camera set up to record. Rhett locks the door and turns to Link. “Ready?”

Link nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

Rhett steps in, standing close and begins to move his face closer to Link’s as Link moves his face closer to Rhett’s, tilting as they go and closing their eyes. There is a momentary pause and their lips touch for the first time.

The kiss is short and they soon pull away.

Rhett smiles softly at Link. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Link looks at Rhett intently. “I can do better. I think we should do it again.”

They again move in, this time a little less hesitant, now that their first kiss has been gotten over with. Rhett’s lips meet Link’s, and he can feel how soft they are. Link moves to cup the side of his head and he does the same.

It goes on for a bit longer and Rhett sticks his tongue out, just a fraction, and Link parts his lips to accommodate it. Emboldened by this action, Rhett sticks his tongue in, and Link pushes his tongue against Rhett’s and into Rhett’s mouth.The taste like a sweet cappuccino, a remnant of the episode they’d just filmed.

The kiss continues for a lot longer than the first kiss, and Link gives a little secondary peck as they pull away.

They both subtly adjust themselves in their jeans, the kissing having an effect on their bodies.

Rhett takes a breath and says “Well, that was a lot better, but I think we’d better try again. We want to make sure we get this right.”

Link grins “Definitely. We want to make sure we give our best performance for the mythical beasts.”

Still smiling they move in to kiss again, giving a lot of soft little pecks before their smile fades enough to deepen the kiss, As they kiss Rhett moves his hands down to Link’s little waist and pulls him closer. He slowly moves his hands to Link’s butt, but Link doesn’t pull away. Link moves his own hand boldly to the front of Rhett’s crotch and pulls away from the kiss, smiling, but keeping his hand on Rhett’s bulge.

“I told you I could do better”

Rhett chuckles. “You know that you’re doing the right thing when you see a bulge.” He moves his right hand to Link’s own bulge

Link whimpers and closes his eyes at the touch. “Oh gosh Rhett…” He parts his lips and tilts his head back slightly. Rhett starts palming Link through the front of his jeans. “Rhett. I need, I need…”

“You want me to hold your rod for you?” He smiled at the reference.

“Yes, please. Rhett.”

Rhett stops palming and helps Link unbuckle his belt and pull his jeans and briefs down, then goes around behind him, kissing him gently on the neck. He puts one hand on Link’s hard cock and begins to stroke slowly. Rhett gets his other hand and licks it, before also wrapping it around the end of Link’s rather large penis. “Two hands?”

Link just moans in reply as Rhett starts to pump. Rhett kisses Link’s neck softly. moving one hand off him so he can turn and give him another kiss on the mouth. 

Pulling away, he says deep and soft, “Link, you do have a very talented mouth. How about you show me what else you can do?”

Link’s thoughts clouded with arousal he turns and helps Rhett undo his belt and pulls his jeans and underwear down. When he looks at Rhett’s hard and leaking cock and hesitates, Rhett pulls him in for another kiss, rubbing their bodies together as they do so.

Rhett breaks from the kiss and plays to Link’s ego and whispers in his ear “Link, you are a good kisser, and I bet that mouth of yours would feel so good around my cock. Mmm, It’d make me so happy if you would give it a try.”

Link shivers. “OK. I’ll give it a try. For you, Rhett.”

Link fully takes off his shoes and socks and pants and underpants, keeping his eyes on Rhett and frequently stopping to rub himself with his hand.

He kneels in front of Rhett and puts a hand on Rhett’s cock.

Rhett smiles at him and urges him on. “Go on, show me what you can do”.

He starts with a few long slow laps, before opening wide and taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently.

Rhett groans. “Yes, that’s it, keep going”

It’s not long before Link works out a good rhythm with his hand and his mouth and Rhett groans louder. “I’m close. So close”. 

Link keeps going. Determined that he will do his best for his friend. Rhett shoots his load into Link’s mouth with a grunt. Link swallows it all.

Rhett looks down at Link affectionately. “Wow, Link you are amazing!”

Link smiles, “That was gross man, but I wanted to do it for you.”

He stood up and pulled Rhett into a kiss and places one of Rhett’s hands on his aching and still erect cock. Rhett gets the message and strokes him until Link’s breathing becomes erratic and he comes with a load groan.

Link looks around and then notices the cameras. How could he have forgotten they were being recorded! He turns them off as Rhett hands him some tissues to wipe himself off, his mind gone into autopilot, not wanting to think about it.

Rhett can see Link has gone blank. “Hey, let’s sit on the couch.” As he gently guides Link over the couch.

“What happened?” Link asks, as his mind refuses to process the enormity of what they’ve just done.

**Author's Note:**

> OK people, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you think.


End file.
